Fairy freezing
by Doragon kibo
Summary: En un mundo donde las mujeres luchan contra seres dimencionales llamado nova .nuestra hada favorita ,natsu dragneel caera aqui y ayudara a estas mujeres en su lucha para salvar su mundo de estos seres dimencionales.hacta talvez encuentre el to sera harem.


**Fairy freezing**

 **Este es mi primer fanfiction espero que sean pacientes.**

 **Exención de responsabilidades: No soy dueño de Fairy tail ni de freezing ,Hiro mashima y dall- young lim lo son.**

Hablando:"hablando".

Pensamiento:'pensamiento'.

Grito: **"!dragon¡".**

Habilidades: **rugido del asesino del dragón de fuego.**

 **Capítulo 01 : El inicio de una nueva aventura.**

 **Lugar Isla tenrou, 16 de diciembre del año X784.**

Después de la lucha contra grimoire heart,los magos del gremio fairy tail toman un merecido descanso, para poder después prepararse para irse de nuevo a magnolia ,pero comenzaron a sentir una presencia ominosa que los primero en sentir esto fueron el maestro del gremio makarov,laxus,erza y después, un fuerte rugido se escuchó desde el cielo alertando a todos lo que están en la isla tenrou.

Pantherlily: **"!chicos,miren¡" "!hay algo ahí** ¡ **"** señalando algo gigante que está descendiendo desde el cielo

Gray:"¿que es eso?"

Elfman: **"!es gigantesco¡"**

Acnologia: **"!gruaaaaaaaas¡"**

Bickslow: **"!es un dragón¡"**

Lucy:"¿qué demonio….?"

El dragón desciende abanicando sus alas haciendo que todo lo que está por debajo de él salga volando

Makarov se sorprendido:"el dragón negro del apocalipsi…"

"¿es este el llamado acnologia….?"

Gildarts que esta alado de makarov le contesta :"si...es el"

Natsu trata de hablar con el dragón **:"!tú¡¿!sabes dónde está igneel¡?""¿!y grandine y metalicana¡?"**

Gildarts sostiene a natsu por los hombros para hablar con él: **"!basta ,natsu¡" "!no lo provoques¡"**

gildarts serio:"ya te conte la razon del por que mi cuerpo esta en este estado"

Flashbak

Vemos a Natsu que se encuentra en la cabaña de gildarts para charlar de la última misión que obtuvo y ver lo que quería mostrarle .

Este se para frente a natsu y corre su abrigo para mostrarle su cuerpo, herido,con cicatrices y algunas extremidades faltantes.

Natsu se queda en shock a lo que está viendo, preguntando se que o quien es lo suficientemente fuerte, para dejar en este estado a gildarts el mago mas fuerte despues del maestro makarov.

Gildarts con una cara seria:"natsu mira me paso en un segundo perdí la pierna y el brazo izquierdo y algunos órganos...no se quien sea el tal igneel pero el dragón negro es un enemigo de la humanidad,sin duda alguna

Además...un humano no podría contra él.

Fin del flashback

Bickslow: **"!Está bajando¡"**

Mientra Acnologia seguía descendiendo da un fuerte rugido lleno de malicia alterando a todos

Happy: "este no es como los dragones que natsu y los demás respetan este es maligno"

Gildarts:"si eso es cierto este cabron odia a la humanidad". natsu serio:"entonce luchemos contra el". gildarts: "no esto no puede solucionarse así natsu no se trata de perder o ganar contra él se trata de si podemos escapar ,no mas bien si podremos sobrevivir".natsu:"dice que no va a matar".

acnologia : **"!gruaaaaaaa….¡"**

gildarts asustado: **"!chico corran¡".** todo quedaron shockeado, al oír ,el grito de desesperación del miembro más fuerte del gremio. Al tocar el suelo el dragon da un rugido tan fuerte que destruye gran parte de la isla esto también provoca que los magos salga volando .al momento de levantarse ven toda la destrucción que dejó ese rugido dejándolos a todos perplejo por la vista.

Natsu sorprendido :"o-oye… qué cojones…." " El bosque….

Ha Sido volado".

Elfman atemorizado: "no puede ser".

Levy atemorizado: "¿tanto poder tiene?".

no teniendo idea de cómo enfrentar semejante cosa,optan por escapar. Acnologia ruge de nuevo.

gildarts: **"!aquí viene moverse cuando antes¡".**

erza: **"!correr,volveremos todos juntos a fairy tail¡".** pero cuando intentan huir acnologia se lo impide. Gray:"maldición nos cortó el paso,así no podremos llegar al barco".acnologia ataca con sus garras destruye todo asu paso. mientra que los miembro del gremio intentan todo lo posible para no recibir un ataque fatal por parte del dragón pero aun así algunos no pudieron evitar ser golpeado por intenta atacarlo pero es golpeado por la garra del dragón que se hundió en el suelo haciendo que el salga volando y caiga hacia atrás.

natsu se levanta con dificultad:cabron.

Con determinación Makarov separa enfrente de natsu y los demás miembro de gremio.

natsu:"viejo".

utilizando su poder mágico makarov toma su forma Titán para poder crear una oportunidad de escape para lo demás: **"!ir todos al barco¡"**.

al transformarse makarov toma por el cuello a acnologi sin intención de soltarlo para que este no pueda atacar a los demás mientra escapan.

gray: **"!es imposible no podra ganar¡"** erza : **"!maestro pare porfavor si algo le pasara el gremio¡"**.

makarov: **"!correr¡"**.

pero nadie se movió de su lugar, Todos se preparan para ayudar según la circunstancia necesaria freed tratando de pensar en un plan:"en esta circunstancia, deberíamos…"

Bickslow da un grito de aliento: **"!no te atrevas a subestimes a fairy tail¡".**

Todos estan preparado para luchar.

Makarov: **"!van a ignorar las órdenes de su maestro incluso al final!malditos mocosos¡".**

todos quedan impactados por lo dicho, ya que esto sonaba como una despedida, por parte de su maestro.

natsu:"soy un dragon slayer si ese es el enemigo,voy a…... "

laxus sujeta a natsu por su remera y se lo lleva arrastrándolo , mientra que natsu pide que lo suelte.

laxus en la grimas : **"!tenemos que correr¡"**.Todo miran esto y huye llorando, mientra ven como Makarov sigue luchando contra la bestia.

makarov mira la retirada de sus hijo: **"!bien algun dia lo entenderan las lagrimas estan vacias estar triste porque alguien va morir¡"."! acaso la tristeza a matado a alguien¡" ."!la respuesta está oculta en sus corazones…..¡"."!estoy orgulloso de mis mocoso ¡"**

 **."!vivir¡" . "!hacia el futuro¡"**  
Makarov sostiene a acnologia por el cuello y logra derribarlo contra una montaña.

makarov: **"!cabron¡".**

pero eso no logra herirlo.

aun sosteniéndolo por el cuello, makarov decide retenerlo por algunos momento más, hasta que todos sus hijos hayan podido escapar a salvos

makarov :"no se que es lo que buscas... pero no te permitiré pasar porque mis mocosos están detrás de mí".

acnologia lo derriba y pone su garra sobre su pecho hundiendo con fuerza para aplastarle las que llegó su fin y que sus hijos lograron escapar makarov siente felicidad y un poco de tristeza.

makarov piensa:'por primera vez en mi vida...he actuado como un padre'.mirando hacia cielo :'no me arrepiento de nada' . De repente ,natsu aparece logrando esquivar un coletazo del dragón y subiéndose a su antebrazo natsu:devuelvenos… al se sorprendió por la repentina aparición de uno de sus hijos:natsu acnologia comienza a agitar su garras para deshacerse de natsu, al hacerlo lanza a makarov contra una montaña hiriendolo y haciendo que pierda su forma titan, erza aparece y se pone en frente del maestro makarov:"erza tu tambien" laxus:"yo me opuse". makarov miro hacia al lado y vio a su nieto laxus :"pero de verdad crees que la gente de tu gremio huiría ,dejando un viejo senil detrás".

Todos los magos dirigidos por erza comenzaron atacar a Acnologia, makarov se da cuenta que ninguno de sus hijo se iría ,dejándolo solo atrá entre lágrima :idiotas todos combinan sus ataque dando un golpe directo pero ven que no es suficiente así que laxus le pide que natsu,gajeel y wendy que utilicen su ataque más fuerte : **rugido del asesino del dragón de fuego/celestial/hierro.** El ataque combinado hace que el dragón se estrelle y caiga en el mar todo esperan que el ataque combinado sea lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo,Gildarts se da cuenta de que el dragón está jugando con ellos, a diferencia de cuando peleó contra él,él le advierte a todos sobre esto,pero el dragón se eleva rápidamente al cielos como si nada para preparar su ataque de **Aliento del Dragón**.todos se desesperan y comienzan a sentir miedo, perdiendo su fe y esperanza. lucy entre lágrimas:quizá sea inútil...vamos a morir todos aquí .natsu mira a lucy mientra ella esta en llanto .En un último intento por defenderse y también a su Tierra Santa, todo el mundo decide juntar su poder mágico uniendo sus manos,natsu se acerca a lucy extendiendo su mano para que ella pueda sostener la suya. natsu sosteniendo la mano de lucy le dice:"no vamos a morir aquí". lucy ve a los ojos a natsu con un pequeño sonrojo y con esperanza en sus palabra. Lucy dice: **"!si me niego a rendirme¡"** lucy ve a natsu y se sonroja y con un pequeño susurro dice:"natsu cuando volvamos todos a casa, quisiera hablar algo contigo".natsu ve a lucy y sonríe y dice:"claro que si".todos se toman de las manos .makarov entre lágrimas:"eso es volvamos todos juntos a casa".todos gritan: **"!fairy tail¡"**. al mismo tiempo que el dragón da rienda suelta a su ataque, destruyendo toda la isla tenrou y evaporando a ve la destrucción causado por dragon negro. zeref sonríe:"espero que en donde estes natsu puedas volverte mas fuerte",(cara seria)" no me decepciones porque no te daré otra oportunidad".acnologia se retira y desaparece en el cielo  
 **Lugar Japon hora 7:00 am año año faltante, para el octavo evento nova crash.** en el patio trasero de una casa vemos a un natsu dragneel tirado y moribundo tratando de mantenerse consciente pensamiento :'maldición que demonio sucedió donde estan los demas esto no es la isla tenrou yo…'

Natsu logra caer inconsciente pero no sin ante escuchar a un niño pidiendo ayuda a alguien.

Aoi kazuya 10 año de edad. se levanta temprano para prepararse para otro dia de clase pero cuando está bajando por la escalera para poder ir a la cocina para tomar algo, pero al bajar oye los lamento de una persona en curiosidad kazuya se acerca a la fuente del sonido notando que este proviene del patio trasero de su casa cuando va a ver nota a una persona tirada y ensangrentada esto hace que salga corriendo al cuarto de su hermana kazuha de 16 año de edad.

Kazuya: **"!nee-san nee-san hay una persona lastimada en el patio trasero¡"**.

Kazuya hace todo lo posible para levantar a su hermana kazuha pero este apenas se mueve y dice:"kazuya dejame dormir un poco mas ademas deja de ver esas peliculas de miedo".perezosamente se acomoda para volverse a dormir.

Kazuya con cara irritada:"no es eso nee-san hay alguien lastimado aya afuera".

Kazuha:"si si kazuya vuelve a la cama".

Kazuya en un susurro:"pero nee-san". Pensando en una idea kazuya encontró una forma de sacar su hermana de la cama dice:"pero qué dice neesan ya vas tarde para tu primer dia en West Genetics".

Kazuha se levanta de golpe: **"!¿que porque no lo dijiste ante?¡"** "tengo que preparar el desayuno, kazuya ve a darte un baño".

Kazuha baja por la escalera con toda prisa así la cocina y kazuya va por detrás de ella y dice:tranquilo nee-san en verdad no es tarde solo quería que vieras lo que te dije

Kazuha se detiene y con una cara de miedo mira a kazuya y dice :"ka-zu-ya".

Kazuya con miedo :"espera nee-san primero ve al patio trasero y comprueba lo que dije".

Kazuha suspiro :"esta bien pero si no hay nada(sonrisa malvada) preparare brocoli hervido como tu desayuno".

Kazuya traga saliva con miedo:"esta bien".

Kazuha asienta con la cabeza y se dirige al patio trasero de su casa mientra kazuya lo va siguiendo al llegar ven a una persona muy herido e inconsciente.

 **Aquí termina mi primer fanfiction esto sera un harem.**


End file.
